


Run Boy Run [Let Me In]

by TheGeekIsShowing



Series: Fanmixes [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, Insomnia, Nogitsune, Nogitsune!Stiles, POV Nogitsune, Possessed Stiles, Possession, void!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekIsShowing/pseuds/TheGeekIsShowing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A creepy lullaby mix for a nogitsune possessed Stiles. You should never trust a fox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Boy Run [Let Me In]

[ ](http://8tracks.com/thegeekisshowing/run-boy-run-let-me-in)

Cover is by my friend Erry link to her tumblr [here](http://errysart.tumblr.com/post/87036488276/commission-for-tonks-its-a-cover-art-for-her)

Fanmix --> [Run Boy Run [Let Me In]](http://8tracks.com/thegeekisshowing/run-boy-run-let-me-in)

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for Teen Wolf and the music do not go to me. Credit for art goes to my friend Erry, credit for the mix goes to me.


End file.
